Darkness In My Heart
by The Linn
Summary: After Rose and the Doctor get in an argument, he drops her back home and goes off. But after a while, he changes. 5 years later, the two meet again. Dark!Doctor. Rated T for swearing, graphic self-harm, smoking, and drugs. 10/Rose
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, my lovely readers, Dark!Doctor fic! And honestly, tell me you wouldn't want this? Face it, Dark!Doctor is a bad ass.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Yet.**

* * *

**Darkness In My Heart**

Rose stormed into the TARDIS in a blind fury, the Doctor not far behind her. She reached the center console and whipped around, sending her deadliest glare at the Time Lord.

"Fine! If you just can't appreciate anythin' I do, take me home!"

Everything seemed to freeze.

On the last planet they had visited, the two friends had gotten into an argument, which had only escalated as the traveled back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor stared at her, and Rose did her best not to quiver under the intensity of his gaze. Storming towards the console, the Doctor punched in coordinates faster and angrier than Rose had ever seen. They shuddered to a landing quite quickly, and the Doctor stormed over, opened the doors, and pointed out.

"Get. Out. Cardiff is there. Jack, Mickey, Martha, and the rest of Torchwood. Now get out." His voice was low and cold, and it cut through the air, made it to Rose's ears, and froze her soul. She stormed over, knocking into the Doctor purposefully, and strode out the doors. Rose spun around to make one last childish retort but found the doors slammed in her face and the fastest take off she'd ever seen the TARDIS take. Thinking he'd come crawling back in a day or two, she walked down to Torchwood.

The Universe quaked with fear.

The Doctor was too stubborn to go back, and darkness filled the gaping hole Rose left. His demeanor changed, becoming harsher, more deadly as the years passed. His appearance changed as well. In stead of being seen in a friendly brown pinstripe suit with a tan trench coat, he shifted, taking on a darker attire.

Even the TARDIS seemed to change, the warm ship becoming cold and doing whatever her pilot said. Planets and moons cried out with fear when they hear the sound of him landing.

Death and destruction was left in his wake, and he killed- _oh yes _he killed. Anyone who stood in his way was dead before they hit the ground. A hunting knife took place along side his now very rarely used sonic screwdriver.

Scars criss-crossed their way across his body- from both self-infliction and from others. His favorite and most infamous one was one that ran over his left eye, almost like a pirate. But he didn't wear and eye patch. The eye still worked, no point in putting himself at a weakness, he thought.

The word Doctor stopped meaning "healer" or "wise man", and began meaning "murderer", "assassin", and "executioner".

The warmness in his brown eyes faded- or, well darkened- becoming almost black. He stopped shaving, a beard growing across his face to almost double the coldness in his look.

Time passed and the Universe hid from the angry Time Lord, almost every planet knowing of him.

Except Earth.

Alien invasions now rarely happened on the small planet because the Time Lord wouldn't go near it. If the Time Lord wouldn't even set foot on it, the natives, people assumed, were even more terrifying. Which, of course, was wrong. The Doctor didn't go near Earth because of his past there. Time passed, and things barely changed. Stories were handed down for generations, knowing to fear the Time Lord.

* * *

_5 Years Later_

It was late at night in Cardiff, and the eight people of Torchwood Three sat, joking around while they ate pizza after a long day. The rarely -_rarely- _spoke about the Doctor now. Of course, they just assumed he went on and found another companion, not knowing the truth. But from the last time the Doctor had left, he had not returned to power up on the Rift.

Until now.

As Rose leaned forward to grab another slice of pizza, a sound penetrated her ear drums that froze her blood and stopped her cold. She slowly turned her head to look at Mickey, Martha, and Jack. They all stared back. And, almost simultaneously, the four sprung up and sprinted out of the Hub, followed by their bewildered co-workers. Sprinting, they manged to get in sight of the Rift before the Time Lord exited his ship. When the doors swung open, shock struck.

Though they were at a distance, they were close enough to make out the Doctor's features. He word a sharp, black suit, a black dress shirt, and a black tie, with black combat boots that had a knife in sheath attached to the side of each one. Of course, they couldn't see the knife he used most often, hidden in the same pocket as the dusty sonic. He strode out of the TARDIS, a careful mask of no emotions plastered across his face.

Rose took a step, and then another. She began unconsciously walking toward the dark Time Lord, who was now surveying the landscape with a murderous look in his eyes. Mickey, Martha, and Jack trailed behind her, the rest of the team just staying behind.

The Doctor finally noticed them, and a disgusted sneer crossed his features. The four humans attempting to approach him were making a mistake. Most ran screaming when they saw him, but not these idiotic four. He almost laughed. It had been a while since someone had attempted to approach him. So he stood, back turned and hands folded behind his back, waiting for them to approach.

Rose called out softly, almost afraid, "Doctor?" No answer. She called to him again. "Doctor?"

"You know, it's been a few centuries since someone tried to walk up and make conversation with me. Interesting."

The coldness still somehow surprised them, and the Doctor slowly turned to face them. Whatever emotions they still had for the Time Lord were hurt. The scar, the beard, the almost black eyes.

Rose took a few steps forward, reaching out. As soon as she was within a few feet of him, he snarled, hand shooting out and latching onto her wrist painfully. She cried out, and the rest of them began to move forward, including Tosh, Gwen, Ianto, and Owen. But before they could react, the Doctor had pulled out his hunting knife and was holding it to her neck. Mickey and Martha froze, but Jack did not. He continued walking forward while his team members pulled out their guns and aimed for the angered Time Lord.

"Doctor," Jack addressed him, "We all know you would never hurt Rose, now let her go."

The Doctor chuckled, which was a low sound that mad Rose wince even more. "You don't know me anymore, you freak." And faster than they could react, he threw Rose to the ground and stomped on her wrist. She screamed in pain as she felt the bone crack in two. While they were momentarily distracted, the Doctor ran forward and planted his knife in Jack's neck, killing the immortal for the moment.

That made the rest of them finally react. Mickey, Ianto, and Owen jumped on the Time Lord, knocking him to the ground. Mickey ripped the knife out of his grasp, along with the two others attached to his boots. He tossed them back, where Gwen leapt forward and grabbed them. The Doctor was growling inhumanly, attempting to fight the humans. He managed to punch Owen and knock him unconscious, but shortly after that, with a "Sorry, Boss." Mickey's fist collided with his face and blackness enfolded him.

Jack sprang back to life and got up quickly. He ran over to help Rose up, making sure to be careful of her now broken wrist. He realized they got lucky that it was late at night, or else innocent people might have gotten hurt. Tosh, Ianto, Mickey, and Gwen were dragging the unconscious and very heavy Time Lord back to the Hub as quickly as possible, not knowing when he'd wake up. Martha was waking Owen up, who now had a nasty broken nose.

The team finally all regrouped in the Hub. The Doctor was locked in a holding cell, Rose and Owen were being tended to by Martha, and the rest just kind of sat silently until Mickey broke it.

"Well. That was... different."

Jack barked out a laugh. "I'll say." He turned and saw Rose -with a cast on her broken right wrist- attempting to go down to the cells. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk to him! What do you think?"

"No, Rose! You saw him out there! That's not the Doctor anymore!" Jack pointed toward the door, voice low.

"Oh, is it not? Then why did he not kill me? There's still some of old him in there, I know it." Without another word, she stormed past Jack and went to the cells.

She walked over to the Doctor's cell. Both hands were cuffed to the wall, and he was still unconscious. Someone had removed his suit jacket, tie, and had rolled his shirt sleeves up. Rose gasped as she saw the multitude of battle scars crossing his arms. She turned and saw the items he had on him: three knives, a old looking sonic screwdriver, a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and a small plastic skull.

Rose sat down in a chair across from his cell, and waited,

* * *

**Oh come on, admit it. He's bad ass. You know you want it. Review, by the way. I have one day to complete this, and the more reviews the faster I type! **

**-The Linn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, my lovely readers, I have to TYPE! I've been stuck on Tumblr for a while now and it's KILLING me!**

**And for any of you Tumblr users who also watch Broadchurch... *Looks around* ...I ship HardTIE (DI Alec Hardy and his tie) so hard, it's almost painful...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Though in the words of DI Alec Hardy, that is HORSESHIT! ("Bloody Twitter!" Heheh.)**

* * *

**Darkness In My Heart**

As the Doctor floated out of unconsciousness, he was aware of a few things.

1. His arms were above his head.

2. He was sitting against a cold wall on a cold floor.

3. His chest and face hurt.

4. No one ever captured him and lived.

He slowly opened his eyes, taking in the fact that he was in a cell. As his vision cleared a bit, he looked beyond the bars of his prison and saw a familiar someone sitting there.

Rose heard a groan from inside the cell, and looked over to see the Doctor's head begin to loll back in forth. He raised his head and focused his eyes on her. Rose felt a chill run down her spine as the soulless eyes bore into her. A cold, small smile danced across his lips.

"Well hello there."

His voice cut through the tension in the room. She stiffened, not knowing how to answer him.

"Hi." She settled on responding, glancing towards him. The bitter, psychopathic side of him was surfacing, wanting to tease and torture her emotions.

"Come on Rose, s'just me. The Doctor." She looked at him fully this time, shivering at the dark smirk on his mouth.

"You're not the Doctor. The Doctor would never hurt 'is friends." Her words obviously got to him, as she watched the smirk disappear and transform into a snarl.

"The Doctor YOU knew is gone! Has been gone for a few centuries now." He shot back at her. He watched as she processed that, waiting for the words to really take root. She waited almost a minute before responding.

"How long has it been since we saw each other for you?" He didn't answer, only dropping his head to look at a speck of dirt near the left of him. "How long?" She pushed, her voice growing louder. "How long!" Rose almost yelled this time, and the Doctor's head snapped up, the snarl coming back.

"400 years!" He yelled back, the sound escaping his throat harshly. They stared at each other, eyes wide. They were silent for a few moments, until the door clanged open, revealing Mickey and Jack. They both relaxed as they saw that the Doctor was still chained to the wall. Walking into the room, the pair stared at the Doctor, slight disgust in their gazes. The Doctor stared right back, obviously ready for anything they threw at him.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, his line of vision finally flickering away from the Doctor to look at Rose.

"Nothing." She answered. "We jus' got a bit loud."

Jack looked back toward the Doctor in time to see him wince in pain. Curious, he thought.

"Are you injured, Doctor?" He asked.

"No!" The Doctor bit back harshly. Too harshly, as he cringed again, obviously in pain.

Jack shook his head, seeing through the lie. He moved over and unlocked the cell, walking in slowly as if he were going to startle the alien. And Jack thought that he might, seeing the Doctor acting much more feral than he was used to. He crouched down near the Time Lord, careful to stay far enough away the the Doctor couldn't kick him.

Looking into the murderous eyes, he asked, "Where?" The Doctor was silent for a moment, not wanting to appear weak in front of the puny humans. He was the Doctor, for Rassilon's sake! The Universe quaked in fear when he so much as breathed! Why should he have to rely on them? Seeing that his former companions weren't going away until he answered, he gave in.

"Chest and face." He mumbled, just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Well your face hurts 'cause Mickey had to punch you." The Doctor shot a glare at Mickey, who just shrugged and gave a light apology. "As for your chest, I don't know. Mind if I take a look?" When no reply came, Jack moved closer and reached for the buttons on his black dress shirt. When he was about to unbutton the first one, the door opened again.

Martha walked in, making Jack stop his actions, stand up, and turn to face her. Confusion came over her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

Jack motioned to the Doctor. "He said his chest hurts. I was going to check and see what was wrong." Martha nodded, but moved forward and entered the cell.

"Let me do it. I know what I'm doing, at least." Jack chuckled and moved back. He stayed in the cell though, in case the Doctor hurt Martha.

Martha crouched down next to the Time Lord, looking at him for a moment. He was staring right at her, the dark eyes meeting hers. She shivered, remembering all their times together. Pushing the thought aside, she got to work.

Rose, Jack, and Mickey watched as Martha unbuttoned the black shirt. One by one, she pushed the material aside, revealing the marred flesh to the world.

Just like his arms, his chest was lined with scars. He wasn't exactly scrawny anymore, Rose thought. He had 400 years of doing... whatever he had done to make him this way, so he muscled up along the way. Though Rose couldn't decide what surprised her and her co-workers more: the large, angry burn that had taken residence on the upper left part of his abdomen or the tattoo over his right heart. The burn was blistering and red, making nausea overtake Rose. But the tattoo was just a shock. It was a circular blade, sharp and black. The four stared for a moment before Martha snapped out of it, getting to work.

"Mickey?" She called to him.

"Yeah?"

"Could you, ah, go get me a bucket of cool water, a cold compress, some gloves, a clean cloth, antibiotic ointment, and some bandages." He nodded and left the room. Martha looked over at Rose and Jack. "It's a second-degree burn, so I'll have to rinse it, clean it, hold on the cold compress, apply the ointment, and then bandage it." The pair nodded. A minute later, Mickey came back in, carrying the supplies. He put them down next to Martha and stepped back out of the cell.

As Martha worked, a tense silence blanketed the room, other than the Doctor's occasional hisses of pain.

Though the physical world was almost silent, a battle was warring in the Doctor's mind. The passive-aggressive, psychopathic, and sadistic side of his mind was screaming that he couldn't trust them, couldn't be dependent of them. It was raging that he should break out and slowly torture them with no remorse. Maybe even to manipulate them and get them to kill each other. Though the other side of the mental battlefield was there too. It was being logical, seeing how he had physically and mentally scarred himself, how he was killing others, how he was the host of a number of personality disorders. It was reasonable, telling him to stay calm and become loved instead of feared.

As the two sides battled in his mind, the Doctor threw his head back to stare at the ceiling. It made Martha, Jack, Rose, and Mickey jump, prepared for an attack from the Time Lord. They relaxed yet worried at the same time as they saw that he was staring just at the ceiling with wide eyes. Martha paused from bandaging his abdomen for a moment to reach up and place a hand softly on his shoulder. The shoulder jerked back a bit, but was still within her reach. His head whipped down to stare at her, deep eyes questioning. Martha froze, not sure what he was doing. She slowly withdrew her hand and began bandaging his abdomen, noticing how he tipped his head back one again to fix his eyes on the ceiling.

Martha finished wrapping the bandages and stood up, gathering the supplies and exiting the tense room. It had scared her and her co-workers how calm the seemingly ever enraged Time Lord had become. All four of them began suspecting a multitude of mental illnesses. Jack and Mickey shared a glance and then left the room, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone once more. Jack had left the cell door open, so Rose stepped through the threshold into the small room.

She moved over to the Doctor slowly, still slightly afraid from when he had thrown her down and broken her wrist. Kneeling by his side, movements still slow and careful, she traced the tattoo for a moment before proceeding the button his shirt back up. As she finished, a low growl escaped the Doctor's throat, his psychopathic mind set gaining a momentary win. Rose sprung up and backed away a few steps. The Doctor's peaceful side grabbed it's sadistic brother and yanked it back down, making him melt back into the creepy calm he had been in while Martha was bandaging him.

Rose moved forward again and pressed a hand against his left cheek, right over the scar there. His face twitched slightly, his internal battle raging.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, before standing straight up again.

Rose moved back out of the cell, closed it, and walked back towards the Hub, leaving the Doctor alone.

* * *

**Well that was lovely, wasn't it? Sorry it took so long, I had to research a lot on personality disorders and second-degree burns. It's exhausting.**

**Also, someone reviewed (You know who you are *Shakes finger at you*) asking about how Martha was there since Rose was still travelling with the Doctor. It's an AU, got it? Let's just say they picked up Martha somewhere in Series 2, she and Mickey hit it off, then they found Jack, so the pair stayed behind. There. Sorted out.**

**Next chapter: The rest of Torchwood's thoughts on their new friend.**

**-The Linn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, my lovely readers, here we go! The Doctor isn't going to really be in this chapter. Which is sad. Because I am having a FIELD DAY writing him! It's like, "He's got scars? No problem! Mental illnesses? What fun! A tattoo? Of course!" SPOILER: ...He's a ******/*******. I censored myself there. Was about to give away a big plot twist. Heheh.**

**BROADCHURCH FANS: New episode tonight! YES! We get to find out what happens to Mark Latimer after Hardy finds out that his blood was at the place of Danny's murder! I died last week after the cliffhanger. It wasn't a nice cliffhanger.**

**PLUS PLUS PLUS!**

**For you HardTIE shippers:**

**_GREY TIE_****_._**

** I REPEAT: **

_**GREY TIE**__**.**_

**Alright, done now. Let's get on with it!**

* * *

**Darkness In My Heart**

Rose walked into the Hub, where the remaining members of Torchwood sat. Jack had sent Tosh, Owen, Gwen, and Ianto home, saying that it was a delicate situation.

She sat down next to Martha, looking down at the now cold pizza. They sat silently, still processing what was happening.

"So," Jack broke the silence, "Anyone else finding this a little bit much to take in?"

"Er, Rose," Mickey started, "What were you two talking about that it got so loud?"

Rose was quiet for a moment, dropping her head to stare at her shoes before responding.

"400 years." She mumbled, not looking up.

"What?"

Rose lifted her head, looking at each person before responding. "He said it had been 400 years for him since we last saw each other. 400 _years._"

Martha's hand flew up to her face to cover her mouth, Mickey took a deep breath, and Jack leaned back and closed his eyes.

"So, ah, yeah. I don't really know what to do now." Rose finished, looking back at the ground again.

Jack sighed, leaning forward again. "You know what we do? We help him. Help him get back to normal."

Silence reigned, but there was an air of agreement.

Once again, Jack spoke. "Mickey and I will go get the TARDIS and bring it in here. You two go and keep him company." Everyone nodded. Jack and Mickey got up and exited the Hub, while Rose and Martha turned and went back down to the cell block.

Upon entering, they saw the Doctor was still in his cell. But somehow, he had gotten out of the handcuffs and was now sitting in the corner of the cell, knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, head dropped.

Martha and Rose stared at him for a moment, before Martha cleared her throat and asked, "How did you, ah, get out of the cuffs?"

"It was quite easy. I could have gotten out of the cell as well. But I didn't want too." Was the muffled reply.

Rose took out her keys with her good arm and unlocked the cell, slipping in with Martha right behind her. Neither of them had weapons, so they were completely defenseless in case the Time Lord suddenly attacked.

The pair could see the Doctor trembling as he sat in the corner.

"Doctor," Martha called to him, "What's wrong."

He looked up at them, eyes red and raw, tears streaming down.

"There are two sides of my mind screaming at me right now. One wants me to go over there and just kill both of you and the other wants me to just hug you both. They're fighting and screaming and raging in my head, trying to get control of me and it _hurts._"

Rose glanced at Martha after the explanation. Without another word, she got up and moved over to the shaking Doctor, motioning for Martha to stay where she was. What she was about to do was incredibly risky, seeing as the Doctor obviously did not have a very stable mind right now.

The Torchwood agent sat down next to the alien. The Doctor didn't react, so Rose leaned closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and began to shake even more.

"It's alright, Doctor. We're going to help you." She murmured.

That got a reaction. The Doctor suddenly recoiled, pushing himself away from Rose. When she looked at him, she saw the eyes of a murderer, hateful and raging. Rose froze, the combination of his scarred face, angry eyes, and sudden change in demeanor chilling her to the core.

"I don't need your help!" He growled out murderously. The Doctor raised his hand and curled it into a fist, ready to strike Rose, when a sudden cry of pain ripped out of his throat. Both hands shot to his hair, yanking at the strands. Martha sprung up and moved over to the raging Time Lord, kneeling down in front of him.

"Doctor!" She addressed him, gently but firmly taking hold of his wrists. "You need to calm down! Everything is okay!" Martha felt the muscles and tendons in his wrists slowly relax, his arms dropping to lay limp against his side.

The Doctor began murmuring, "I'm sorry." repeatedly, only stopping when Martha placed her hand on his shoulder and reassured him. He suddenly looked over at Rose, tears beginning to slowly fall. He reached out to her, wanting comfort. Rose moved slowly, cautious and scared after the Doctor's sudden outburst. Slowly, she allowed him to wrap his strong arms around her, muttering apologies. Once he seemed to get it all out, Rose pulled back and looked at him. He looked vulnerable, on edge. She could tell what he had said earlier he was true, that two sides of him were battling for control. The trembling Time Lord just stared back at her.

"Is there anything that will help calm you down?" Rose heard Martha asked from beside her. The Doctor nodded slightly. "What is it?"

"There should have been a pack of cigarettes and a lighter with me. Can you get them?" Rose looked at Martha and sighed. She's seen the things earlier but it really had not occurred to her that he used them. Getting up, Rose moved out of the cell, retrieved the items, and brought them back in. Handing them to the Doctor, she sat down next to him again. With shaking hands, he pulled out one of the sticks of tobacco, placed it in his mouth, and lit it. As he breathed it in and exhaled, the shaking stopping a bit. Rose glanced at Martha again, slightly horrified that he was really smoking.

After a minute, the Doctor spoke.

"Sorry. The monster in me came out right there. The only thought running through my head was _kill kill kill. _And that's what it has been for the last 400 years. _Kill kill kill. _No mercy, no forgiveness, no discretion. And it felt so good. The murder, the torture. Even on my self." He motioned to the scars on his arms. "No remorse, just violence. And again, it feels so good to torture the life out of a living being for me. But in the few hours I've been here... I feel like I'm fighting it." He chuckled suddenly. "This is the most I've talked since we last talked each other. There was no talking, just killing." He fell silent after that, leaving the two women to their thoughts. The three just sat there for a while, until the Doctor finished the cigarette. He threw it to the ground and snuffed it.

The Doctor was just lighting up a second cigarette when Jack poked his head in the door.

"Can you two come in here for a second?"

Rose glanced at the Doctor and saw that the calm, indifferent face was back. So neither side was winning. Rose cheered him on internally as she and Martha left the room, hoping that he would be better soon.

* * *

**Yeah, don't worry, Dark!Doctor is going to be back next chapter! But wasn't that lovely? Light!Doctor won for a second there. And to the almost-spoiler at the beginning, I can say that he's a smoker/*********. Guess what it is!**

**Oh, and I meant to post this last chapter, but if you want to know what the tattoo looks like, look up on Google "circular blade tattoo", go to Images, and the first picture on there was what I was thinking.**

**-The Linn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, my lovely readers, here we go! Return of really creepy Dark!Doctor! There'll be some yummy violence in this chapter, so prepare yourself. I'm loving this so much. Dark!Doctor is so much fun to write. And remember: If you ever write Dark!Doctor, you have to go all out. No ooh-he's-dark-and-broody-and-mean, 'cause that's just Nine.**

**And here comes the self-harm... Not for the weak of heart. **

* * *

**Darkness In My Heart**

When Rose and Martha stepped back into the Hub, their eyes immediately shot to the TARDIS. Rose quirked an eyebrow.

"How'd you get it down here so quickly?"

Mickey flashed a grin. "Secret."

Clearing her throat and stopping the little banter, Martha got straight to business. "Guys, I think we need to start considering mental disorders in this." That got a general group of nods.

"That's what I thought." Jack commented.

Martha continued, "I took a psychology course at University, and I think I saw a few different personality disorders in there." No spoke up, so she kept going. "One I saw was psychopathy. He said that he enjoyed killing and torturing with no remorse. That and he seems a bit emotionally shallow, he has poor control over his behavior, and was acting a bit on impulse." Nods all around.

"The second would be a sadistic personality disorder. Again, he said he enjoyed causing pain to others. He also has three knives. Tell me I'm wrong, but that's fascination with weapons." No one disagreed. Martha plunged on.

"The last, I would say, is that he has passive-aggressive behavior. I think this is the strongest one. He was giving us a cold-shoulder response, he is afraid of being dependent and of trusting us, he's been making chaotic situations, and he was sulking in there."

The four fell silent again, until slow clapping erupted form the other side of the room. Their heads whipped around to see a figure standing there.

The Doctor strolled into the room slowly, a small, calculating smirk playing his lips. He twirled a knife between his fingers, occasionally cutting himself but obviously not caring. There was a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Very good, Doctor Jones. Very good diagnosis. Couldn't have put it better myself." His voice floated across the room and slapped their eardrums.

Jack finally reacted, grabbing his gun and pointing it at the advancing Time Lord.

"How'd you get out?"

The Doctor chuckled, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket. "You don't typically leave the keys in the lock when trying to keep a _psychopath _contained."

Rose mentally bashed herself. How could she have forgotten her keys?

"Doctor," Jack addressed him, trying not to show emotion, "Put the knife down and go back to the cell."

The Doctor shot him an annoyed look.

"Do you really think asking _nicely _is going to get me? You're stupider than I thought. And don't worry, I don't plan on using this knife on you all," He trailed off for a second, "_yet._ That's for later. Right now, I'd prefer to just have it to myself."

Without another word, he brought the weapon to his arm and dug it in. It went into his upper forearm, right below the elbow. Blood squirted out of the wound as the cold, serrated metal dug through layers of skin, muscle, and tissue.

A look of fascination and happiness came over the Doctor's face as he cut himself. The pain flooded through him like a sweet release. His jaw dropped so far from the pleasure that he almost dropped his cigarette.

The four Torchwood agents watched, horrified, for a second before one of them finally reacted. Mickey leapt forward, reaching the Time Lord and tackling him to the ground. The knife came out of the Doctor's grasp and skittered across the floor. The Doctor growled and brought a foot up to kick Mickey. He flipped the man over onto his back and straddled him. With a sick grin, he his arm down to Mickey's mouth, dripping his blood into the agent's mouth. Mickey was panicking, flailing but unable to defend himself against the dark Doctor.

Martha, Rose, and Jack had reacted when the Doctor began feeding Mickey his blood, trying to pull the deranged alien off of their co-worker. But his grip was too strong, and the three humans were unable to overpower the one Time Lord.

Jack, upon seeing how miserably they were failing to save Mickey, made a hard decision. He brought his gun up and smashed the butt of it into the back of the Doctor's head.

The Doctor was enjoying himself. The three weak humans were attempting to overpower him! It felt good- no, _marvelous- _as his blood flooded into Mickey's mouth. Everything was great until a great _crack _resounded near the back of his head. His last thought before blackness enfolded him was _I've gotten knocked out by humans twice in one day. I'm getting sloppy._

Mickey pushed the limp, bleeding Time Lord off of him with disgust. He turned to the side and spit out the alien blood that had taken residence in his mouth.

Martha got to work, pulling the Doctor away to tend to his injuries.

Jack and Rose helped Mickey up, all three silent as they tried to compute what had just happened. Mickey took a deep breath.

"Did he just cut himself?"

"Yes."

"And then bleed into my mouth?"

"Indeed."

Mickey wrinkled his nose. "Great. I'm going to get some sort of alien disease."

Rose chuckled slightly but Jack stayed silent, until Martha called for them. They went to the Med Bay and saw that Martha had bandaged his head and arm.

"I was thinking," She started when she saw them, "Maybe we should keep him out here? It'd be easier to keep an eye on him."

"Sounds good. I'll go get his things." Jack said, turning to go retrieve the items. By the time Jack returned with the jacket, knives, cigarettes, lighter, and slightly creepy plastic skull, Rose, Mickey, and Martha had handcuffed the Doctor's wrists and ankles to the metal autopsy table. Jack deposited the Doctor's stuff on a nearby table meant for holding autopsy tools.

Rose sat down next to the Doctor and stroked her fingers through his hair. The other three mimicked her, sitting at various points around the Med Bay.

They all looked at each other and sighed.

"So now what?" Rose asked, still combing her fingers through the Doctor's locks.

"We wait until he wakes up."

* * *

**Not really a cliffhanger, but I really liked that chapter. Self-damaging Doctor is fun. And you can thank that part where he bleeds into Mickey's mouth from Supernatural, where Sam gets addicted to Demon Blood and keeps on sucking it out of what's-her-name-that-one-creepy-demon's arm. So... yeah. I'll try and update tonight! This is my shortest chapter yet. I'm really getting annoyed. Each chapter is getting shorter (In word count) than the last. It's exasperating. **

**-The Linn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, my lovely readers, I apologize for this chapter. It's like... I have so many ideas and they're all jumbling together and I'm having a hard time making some of them shut up so I can write this. **

**Warning: I'm looking for an excuse for the Doctor to take his shirt off. I feel so... dirty.**

**But first: Who saw the new episode of Broadchurch?! I was FREAKING out during the scene where Hardy was with the guy and the guy is all like, "If you don't stop, you're gonna die." I MEAN WHAT?! WHAAAAAT?!**

**Mkay, 'nough Broadchurch ramblin'.**

* * *

**Darkness In My Heart**

As the night progressed, the Doctor still had not woken.

The Torchwood agents had slowly, one by one, fallen asleep. Rose was last to fall on to sleep's shores, her movements of curling her fingers through the Doctor's hair keeping her awake. But her hand fell limp, still entwined in the strands, when she fell asleep.

A large clang several hours later awoke the sleeping humans, followed by a groan of pain. Jack shot up quickly, hand shooting to his gun in case they were being attacked. His gaze shot to the Doctor, who seemed to be the source of the sound. The Doctor had banged his head against the metallic table in order to wake up his captors/protectors.

Rose looked down at him, withdrawing her hand to let it lay at her side. "Why'd you hit your head?" As she watched him for a bit longer, she could see that the trembling was back again. "What's wrong?"

His eyes darted back in forth between her and Jack, before locking on her. "Cigarette. And the little plastic skull."

She nodded, not wanting to give him more tobacco, but from her past experiences knowing it would calm him down. Rose got up, fetched them, and brought them back over to the Doctor. Seeing that his wrists were still cuffed to the table. ("_Thankfully._" She thought.) Lighting the cigarette, she reached over and placed it in his mouth. He managed to exhale a puff of smoke around the cigarette and stopped shaking so much.

"What do you want with this?" Rose held up the skull, which felt oddly creepy. His eyes flickered to her, face twitching a bit. It was difficult to hear him, as he had to talk around the cigarette.

"Take the cuffs off my wrists, please." Based on the bewildered looks he got for that sentence, he decided to repeat himself. "P-please? I won't go a-anywhere. I-I need this." He began stuttering, which obviously annoyed him but he kept babbling.

Rose shot Jack a look before sighing and moving forward. She grabbed a random set of keys which happened to be laying there and unlocked his wrists from the table. His hand immediately shot out to grab the skull, bringing it in close to his body. Not making any attempt to hide what he was doing, the Doctor popped the top off of the skull and brought it up to his face. He placed the opening at his nostril and inhaled deeply. When he pulled back, they could see a white powder around the edge of the nostril.

Jack gasped suddenly, leaping forward and snatching the plastic item out of the Doctor's hands. The Time Lord in question looked at Jack with wide eyes, obviously knowing that he was in trouble. The immortal shot an absolutely disgusted look at him.

Martha came up behind Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"What is it, Jack?"

Jack didn't answer her, only holding out the skull a bit so everyone could see it. The look of utter disgust still crossed his features.

"Gruetzen, Doctor? That's just sad. Disturbing, even."

Mickey came up beside the Doctor so he could see Jack's face.

"What's gruetzen?"

Jack looked at Mickey, some of the revulsion in his gaze bleeding over as he stared at Mickey.

"Gruetzen is just 51st Century for cocaine The only difference is that it's so highly addictive, it's almost impossible to get off it. Seems he's a drug addict as well."

Silence hung in the air as that sunk in.

It hurt Rose even more when she heard those words. She couldn't help but feel that this was all her fault. Five years ago for her, 400 for him, if she wouldn't have been so childish maybe they wouldn't have separated. Maybe he wouldn't be laying in front of her now, strapped to an autopsy table, a smoker and drug addict and murderer and god knows what else with this mental illness and the next.

Jack moved forward and pushed the Time Lord back so his he was laying flat on the cold metal. Reaching over, he snapped the handcuffs back on the Doctor's wrists before reaching up and yanking the cigarette out of his mouth. Jack threw it to the ground as angrily as he could and stomped on it, smashing the tobacco and leaving a stain on the floor.

He shoved a finger in the Doctor's face quite angrily.

"This stops _now. _No more drugs or smoking or whatever else you're doing."

Jack put his hand down and saw the Doctor's face was twitching a lot, the eyes that had been begging him a second ago turning into the soulless, murdering eyes. Before any threats were thrown, however, Rose burst into tears.

Everybody's gaze snapped to her, wondering what she was doing.

Martha went over and placed a hand on her shoulder, asking:

"What's wrong Rose?"

She looked up, attempting to wipe the tears away.

"M'sorry, s'just that this is all my fault.

Jack looked slightly shocked. "How's this your fault?"

"If I wouldn't have been so stupid all those years ago, we wouldn't have split up, and he wouldn't have been on his own and wouldn't have had to deal with these problems." Was her sobbing explanation.

Jack glanced over at the Doctor and saw that the black eyes were gone, replaced with a twitching neutral expression. Once again, the internal battle was exploding. The anger and rage of being denied by a puny human was burning, but the sorrow and instinct to comfort was shining at the sight of Rose crying.

His sorrow gained enough control over his mind and body that the Doctor managed to choke out a strangled, "Rose." before throwing his head back against the metal table. Though it hit quite hard, he didn't cringe in pain despite his injury.

Martha, Mickey, and Jack stood there with a frozen Time Lord and a sobbing Rose and were just confused.

* * *

**Sorry for the hurried ending but it's midnight and I want to go to bed. I'll post in the morning. *Salutes.***

**-The Linn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, my lovely readers, *Is shot* I'm not abandoning you! I've been busy and blah blah blah. But at least new episodes have started! I loved Bells of Saint John (Had a party for it. Bam.)and the Rings of Ahkaten was stunning. I almost died at the Susan reference. It yanked my heart out. Viciously. So did the part where she gave up the leaf. I was unashamedly sobbing and yelling, "Don't give up the leaf! No! NO!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Sigh.**

* * *

**Darkness In My Heart**

Martha moved from where she was standing to go over to Rose. She turned Rose and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Rose, this isn't your fault."

Rose sniffed, wiping a hand across her face.

"I-I know... Sorry. S'just that this has been a bit stressful." She paused for a moment, looking at her three fellow agents. "Could you guys give us a few minutes alone?"

Mickey took a step towards Rose, a concerned look on his face.

"You sure? I don't think it'd be a great decision to leave you on your own."

Rose chuckled slightly. "I can take care of myself, Mickey. Just a few minutes. I'll call you back in when I'm done."

Mickey glanced at Martha, Jack, and then the Doctor. Sighing, he nodded and began to head out of the room. Jack and Martha followed him wordlessly. Though, when he was about to exit, Jack turned and called to Rose: "Just yell if you need us." Rose nodded and Jack left.

She immediately moved over to the Doctor. Jack's keys were on the table, and, picking them up, Rose unlocked the Doctor's handcuffs. She glanced at his face and saw that it was still neutral. There was no telling what he could do, but Rose kept moving. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, staring at his blank eyes the whole time. She finished and slipped the shirt off his shoulders, casting it off to the side.

Rose then proceeded to climb up on the table, effectively straddling his thighs. This finally got a reaction. A little emotion came into his eyes, an eyebrow quirking upwards in confusion. Rose just reached down and traced one of the marks on his chest.

"What's this from?"

He stared at her for a few seconds, before glancing down to see what she was talking about. Looking back up at her face, voice impassive, he replied.

"4th moon of Bathrill. A servant retaliated, caught me with a sword when I was off guard. He only got a few seconds to think about what he'd done."

"What happened?" Rose asked, not seeing what he was implying.

"I killed him, what else?"

The bluntness in his voice still somehow surprised Rose a bit.

She looked back down at his chest, reaching down to trace another old wound.

"And this one?"

"Battle of Efiltrae. Shrapnel of a bomb."

They went on like this, her asking and him replying. They both relaxed, Rose not so tense that he would attack suddenly and the Doctor replying more sincerely each time. The fact that they were in such an intimate position floated to the back of both their minds.

* * *

"So what do we do now?"

Martha, Mickey, and Jack were all sitting back in the Hub, all tense and ready for a scream of help from the other room.

"I have an idea." Jack spoke up. "I know there's this guy over at UNIT. He's kind of like an alien psychologist. Maybe we can see if he can come and help us with the Doctor."

"If he's trained, his judgement will probably be better than our's." Mickey put in.

"What's his name, Jack?" Martha asked.

"Uh, I think it's Dr. William Delaney."

"Do you have his number?"

Jack nodded. "I think so. I'll call him in the morning. Don't think he'd like getting a call at," He glanced down at his watch, "3 AM. Geez, I think we need some sleep guys."

Mickey frowned. "What about Rose? If the Doctor has another episode, we might not be able to get to her in time."

"Rose can take care of herself." Martha interjected. "Sorry, but I'm really tired. We're all light enough sleepers, Mickey. Keep a gun close."

Mickey sighed and nodded. Jack went to his bedroom, and Mickey and Martha snuggled together on a couch.

They were woken several hours later by the noise of someone entering the Hub.

Mickey jumped in surprise, rolling of the couch with a thump. Martha sat up quickly, looking for a problem. Jack rushed out of his bedroom with a gun in hand.

It was just Ianto.

He had his hands up, eyebrows raised at the reactions from his coworkers and boss.

"Sorry. It's 7 AM, time for work."

Martha's eyebrows shot up. "We left Rose alone with the Doctor for four hours." The three stared at each other for a few seconds before bolting over to the Med Bay.

Jack reached the medical room first, gun raised. But what he saw was not expected.

Rose was curled up on the Doctor bare chest, head tucked under his chin. The Doctor's arms were wrapped around her body, holding her to his body with a firm but gentle grip. They both had small smiles on their faces.

Mickey and Martha ran up behind him, and Jack motioned for them to be quiet. Confusion flickered over their faces as they finished their approach, smiling as they saw the scene in front of them. Jack turned to them.

"C'mon. Let's go call that psychologist."

* * *

***Groans* Sorry for the, what, 3 week gap? I wasn't really busy I just really didn't want to write. Anyways, I only have ideas for about another chapter and I want this to extend out farther than that, so please, if you have any ideas, message me or just put it in a review. You'll get some credit... oooh... credit...**

**-The Linn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, my lovely readers, I have got the next few chapters planned out in my head! It's just the fact of me being lazy and not wanting to get it down. Sigh. Anyways, it's the 18th! Happy Birthday David Tennant, Camille Corduri, and Miguel Cabrera!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Fort Minor lyrics I worked into the chapter.**

* * *

Rose awoke slowly to the feeling of something prickly pressed into her forehead. She wrinkled her nose and pulled her head back, smiling softly when she saw where she was positioned. The Doctor's scruff had been pushing into her forehead, her face buried in the side of his neck. Pulling back even more, she saw he was still sleeping. The face that had been pulled into harsh and soft expressions, completely still.

Rose still couldn't believe he was here. It hurt her so much to see him like this. The last time she had seen him, he was angry, sure, but he wasn't like this. His face had been clean-shaven, skin unmarred, mentality intact (mostly). And here he was now: a harsh beard crawling across his chin, cheeks, and upper lip; scars adorning his form, running over his face and arms and chest; killing being one of his most basic instincts.

She sat up and pressed her hands into his pectorals, feeling his hearts beating steadily.

He suddenly inhaled sharply, and Rose froze, not sure what to do. His eyes -those ancient, tortured eyes- opened slowly, staring up at her. They seemed to bore into her soul, staring straight through her and uncovering all her deepest secrets in less than a second.

Rose looked away, flushing.

"Morning." She whispered, keeping her gaze averted. Rose felt his chest vibrate slightly as he responded.

"Hi."

Her eyes flickered back to his, and a slight bit of happiness in them. The deep inside her noted this, but she didn't say anything. Those eyes were not the murderous ones that had killed Jack, broken her wrist, and mutilated his own arm.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked, staring into his eyes.

"Good, I guess." He replied.

"You guess?"

"Eh."

They fell quiet, watching each other. After a few minutes, Rose slowly lowered herself back down onto his chest. Almost immediately, his arms came up and wrapped around her (ever mindful of her broken appendage), like they had all night.

Rose felt tears begin to come up and sting her eyes. They fell slowly. She tried to stay quiet and not alert the Doctor, but he still noticed when the figure lying on his chest began to shake slightly. He felt something wet drip onto his neck and realized she was crying.

"Rose," He whispered to her, "What's wrong?"

She lifted her head to look at him, tears running down her face.

"Where'd you go? I missed you so... and it's just seemed like it's been forever that you've been gone."

"Rose... I want you to know, before I slip up and start trying to murder people again, that it's a little fucked up. What I did, I mean. Leaving you over one little argument. And now I'm stuck here, with you guys, every second debating to kill or to accept. And right now it's so clear that I just want to lie here with you. But earlier... it seemed so clear that the only thing to do was_ kill kill kill."_

Rose shook her head. "Come on, let's go see the others."

She got off his chest, grabbed his shirt, and handed it to him. He put it on, buttoned it, then got up and walked over to rose. He jumped slightly when Rose's small, soft hand slipped into his. Rose smiled when she felt his much larger, callused hand squeeze her's.

* * *

Jack jogged back into the Hub, holding up a small slip of paper.

"Found the number." He called to Martha and Mickey, who's heads snapped up to look at him as he crossed the room to stand by them.

Martha was about to reply when Rose and the Doctor walked in, hands and fingers entwined. The three glanced at each other, seeing the very small smiles on both of their faces.

"How's it going?" Mickey asked as the pair came to them.

"Good." Rose replied.

Jack cleared his throat. "Listen, ah, Rose, there's something we need to talk to you about. Doctor, Ianto is in the next room," He pointed toward a doorway on the other side of the Hub, "He's making some coffee. Why don't you go get some." There was an obvious underlying that there was not an option. The Doctor narrowed his eyes, glaring at Jack for a second, before stalking off to go find Ianto.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Jack began. "Alright, so I've got the number of this psychologist over at UNIT. His name is Doctor William Delaney. He specializes in non-human psychology. I wanted to bring him in to help us sort him out." He jerked his head in the direction where the Doctor had gone.

Rose nodded. "Sounds good."

"Alright," Martha spoke up suddenly, "I have something I need to do in the Med Bay. Could you keep him away from there until I'm done?"

"Sure." Mickey answered. "But what are you gonna do?"

"You'll see." Was the last thing she said before hurrying off toward the Med Bay.

Jack grabbed a nearby phone. "I'm going to call Doctor Delaney now." He hurried off, leaving Mickey and Rose. They looked at each other, shrugged, and sat down on a couch.

* * *

He punched the numbers into the phone, put it to his ear, and listened to it ring. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello, this is Doctor Delaney's office. This is Megan speaking, how can I help you?" A female voice said.

Jack smiled his most charming smile, even though the woman couldn't see him. "Well hello there Megan. This is Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood Three. Can I speak to Doctor Delaney please? It is quite urgent."

"Doctor Delaney is actually open right now. I'll transfer your call."

Music played for a few seconds before a male voice came through the line.

"Hello, this is Doctor William Delaney. To whom am I speaking?"

"Hi, this is Captain Jack Harkness." Jack answered.

"Captain Harkness! Hello there, how can I help you?"

"Actually, Doctor, this is a rather personal matter. Are you free today because I have someone who I'd like you to analyze."

"Who?"

"I'd don't want to specify over the phone. Just please."

"I have a meeting in one hour. I can be there by 11:00."

"Do you know where we're located?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon, Captain."

"Thank you so much. 'Bye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

Jack walked back into the Hub. Mickey and Rose were talking quietly, sitting on the couch.

"Doctor Delaney should be here around 11:00. It's 7:00 now." He told them.

"Good." Mickey said.

Jack frowned. "Is the Doctor still with Ianto?"

"Guess so." Rose shrugged. Jack shook his head and walked over to the adjacent room. Peering in, he saw his lover and the Time Lord, laughing over a cup of coffee. Jack quirked an eyebrow. It seemed not even the Doctor could resist Ianto's coffee.

He walked back over and plopped down on the couch next to Mickey just as Martha jogged back in the room. She was holding a small glass vial, full of a clear fluid.

"What's that?" Rose asked the other woman.

"I just threw this together quickly. It's a special sedative, I made it for the Doctor. It should be able to knock him out in less than 15 seconds. I don't have much now, but I can make more later."

Jack smiled, getting up and taking the bottle from Martha. "You are brilliant!" He hugged her, then frowned and cocked his head. "I don't think I should be so happy over some chemicals that can knock out one of my friends."

The two sat down on the couch. "Oh, and Doctor Delaney should be here around 11:00." Rose told Martha.

Martha let out a bit huff of air. "Hopefully he can help."

* * *

**Good chapter? Some uber-fluff at the beginning. And if you didn't notice, when Rose and the Doctor were talking kind of weird while Rose was crying and all that, those were some adapted lyrics from Fort Minor's _Where'd You Go. _I like to listen to Fort Minor and other kinda dark, broody bands while writing this stuff. Gets me in the mood. So go look Fort Minor up, they are awesome, and listen to _Where'd You Go. _It's an amazing song. Next chapter will be up soon! And cheer! This is the longest chapter yet. (You can thank the soft little spot in my heart for 10Rose fluff for that.)**

**-The Linn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, my lovely readers, I am so incredibly bored, so I've decided to go ahead and get this chapter out of the way. But before that, two matters: **

**1. Tomorrow is Saturday! New Doctor Who! **

**2. NOOO! They announced that the name for the Series 7 Finale, and it's called "The Doctor's Name". NOOO! I don't want to know his name! No one does! GAH! MOFFFFFAAAAAT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Sigh.**

* * *

The Doctor and Ianto's conversation lasted several hours.

The Doctor was humored by the Welshman's tales about his escapades at Torchwood. At first, the Doctor just wanted to blow the agent off, get some coffee, then stalk off somewhere to brood. But Ianto managed to reel him in, and after a few hours with him, the Doctor decided that he might just be able to lend the man some of his trust. The thought seemed very outlandish, but he was actually considering it. Sure, he was acting like they were already friends, but on the inside the Doctor was still debating what to do with him. Behave or lash out.

Ianto, in turn, was mesmerized with the Time Lord's stories. And none of them weren't even within the last 400 years. The Doctor was reaching far back, back to before Rose had left him. He carefully told Ianto about Ian and Barbara, Jamie, Jo, Sarah Jane, Adric, Romana, Tegan, Peri, and Ace. Ianto might have thought that the Doctor was really opening up, but it was just a small sliver in the cold armor the the Doctor wore.

But as their conversation progressed, they got into some of the more emotional stuff. For Ianto, all of the times that he and Jack had fought and left each other, only to be pulled back together within a few days time. As for the Doctor, he was telling how his friends had left him, or how he had left them. His farewell to Susan, leaving Sarah Jane, Tegan's brave heart, and Ace's falling tears.

Several hours later, around 11, the two of them heard the door to the Hub roll open.

* * *

Jack checked his watch again. 11:01. He scanned the scene before him again, looking for his visitor. Jack then saw a slightly familiar figure walking towards him. Smiling, he jogged over to Doctor Delaney, coat flapping behind him in the wind.

"Hello, Doctor!" He greeted the other man, shaking his hand as soon as he was close enough. Delaney smiled politely at Jack, returning the hand shake.

Dr. William Delaney stood at 5'10, so he was shorter than Jack. He was in his late 40s, early 50s, with brown hair that was starting to gray. He had some fat on him, but not too much. He wore a sharp, professional suit with a white shirt and blue tie. His features were soft, with light brown eyes, a small nose, and almost no visible cheekbones. In his hand was a black briefcase.

"Good morning, Captain. How are you this fine day?" He asked in a deep, smooth voice. Jack chuckled lowly, stepping back.

"I wish I could say good, but I'm afraid the reason I asked you hear makes today not so good."

Delaney's eyebrows shot up towards his graying hairline. "Well that's reassuring."

Jack chuckled again. "Come on. I'll take you to the Hub." Jack then turned and walked back to the tourist's office that was Torchwood's front. Delaney followed him, only lagging behind a few steps. They entered the office and Jack guided him over to the door. As it slid open, Jack began explaining the situation.

"Alright, so last night the Doctor showed up."

Delaney's eyebrows shot up once again. "_The_ Doctor?"

Jack nodded. He then described the initial confrontation, with his death, Rose's wrist, and having to knock him out.

"Well that's rather unfortunate." Delaney commented when Jack paused between sentences.

Jack told him about the Doctor lashing out with violence, his substance abuse and smoking, and his unpredictable behavior.

"Another one of the team members, Dr. Martha Jones, thinks he might be suffering from several different personality disorders, including psychopathy, sadism, and passive-aggressive behavior."

"From the little you've told me, that sounds about right."

By then, the had reached the final entrance into the Hub. Jack opened the door, and the pair stepped in. Mickey, Martha, and Rose were conversing on the couch, with the Doctor and Ianto still talking over coffee. The three in the Hub jumped up when they saw Jack come in.

"Guys, this is Dr. Delaney."

All three shook his hand in turn, introducing themselves.

Delaney ran a hand through his hair. "So where is the infamous Doctor? I'd like to speak with him as soon as possible."

Mickey motioned over his shoulder. "Ianto and him are having some coffee. I can go get him." He offered, shrugging. Jack nodded, so Mickey turned and walked away to the Doctor.

"You two can talk in the conference room." Jack suggested, guiding the group to the room. Delaney set his briefcase down on the table and began to unpack some materials. Martha gasped suddenly, plunging her hand into her pocket and pulling out the sedative and syringe. She walked over to Delaney and pressed it into his hands.

"This is a special sedative. One dose to the Doctor should knock him out in fifteen seconds or less. If you feel threatened, please use it on him."

Delaney smiled at Martha. "Thank you for your concern."

A second later, Mickey entered the room, followed by the Doctor and Ianto. The Doctor looked confused, not exactly sure what was going on.

"Doctor," Jack started, "This is Dr. Delaney. He's a psychologist from UNIT, and we want you two to have a talk." As the words came out of Jack's mouth, the amount of hatred on the Doctor's face increased. Rose, upon recognizing the look, glanced at Jack, then moved over to the Doctor. She gently took his hand and guided him over to the table, sitting him down at the seat across from Delaney. He turned his head to look up at her, eyes pleading that she don't make him do it.

"Please. He just wants to help." She told him gently. The Doctor turned back to stare across the table at Delaney, who gave him a small smile. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine." He mumbled, giving in. Rose smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before exiting the room along with everyone else.

Delaney leaned back from the table, grabbing a stereotypical therapist's notebook and pencil. He fixed the Doctor with a soft stare.

"So, Doctor." He started.

* * *

Rose paced back in forth in the Hub, being watched by Jack, Mickey, Ianto, Martha, Gwen, Tosh, and Owen. About fifteen minutes after they left the Doctor with Delaney, Gwen, Tosh, and Owen showed up. They were quite surprised about Tosh being so late, but brushed it off. They informed the trio about what was going on, and they took it in well. Now, forty-five minutes had passed since they had last seen the Doctor.

"Rose," Gwen spoke up, "Sit down and relax. Everything'll be fine."

Rose sighed. "Sorry, I just have this really bad feeling in the bottom of my gut. Something is going to go wrong, I know it."

Immediately justifying her worry, a scream came from the room across the Hub. All eight agents froze for a few seconds, before rushing to the conference room to see what was going on.

Rose reached the door first and threw it open. What she saw was not very good.

Delaney was sprawled across the conference table, the Doctor straddling him. Rose could see that the Doctor's hands were gripping Delaney's neck. Next to them was the glass vial and syringe. Delaney was clawing the the Doctor's arms, attempting to get free, but failing.

The Torchwood agents ran into the room, each determining what they needed to do. Jack, Mickey, Ianto, and Owen moved to where the two men were locked together and, after many tries, managed to yank the Doctor off of Delaney. The four got him to the ground, each pinning a different limb. The Doctor was still thrashing about. Martha grabbed the sedative and syringe. She sucked some of the liquid up into the needle, then crossed the room to where the Doctor was pinned. As smoothly as possible, she slid the needle into his right arm and pressed down on the plunger, injecting the fluid into his bloodstream.

His reaction was instantaneous. The Doctor stopped struggling and went limp. Rose rushed over to them, sitting down and pulling his head into her lap, stroking her fingers through his hair like she had the previous night. He stared up at her for ten seconds before his eyes rolled back and he slipped unconscious. Jack, Mickey, Ianto, and Owen got up and brushed themselves off, not injured.

While all of that was happening, Tosh and Gwen were attending to Delaney. The helped him off the table and into a chair, calming him down. By the time the Doctor was unconscious, his breathing had evened out.

The entire calamity had taken about 30 seconds alone. The agents -accept Rose, who stayed with the Doctor- gathered around him. Gwen sat down in front of him, leaning forward. Delaney just straightened his tie -which had gotten ruffled- and looked at her.

"So, what happened?" Gwen asked him.

* * *

**Pretty good chapter, if you ask me. How many of you thought Delaney was going to die? I couldn't do that. He's a wonderful plot device. Next update, which will hopefully be tomorrow, will be Delaney's explanation of what happened and his diagnosis. And maybe something else if I decide to add that on. Anyway, remember to review and submit some ideas for the Dark!Doctor to go on! And this is now the longest chapter. Woot. It is exactly 1700 words. Lovely, right?**

**-The Linn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, my lovely readers, I'M SORRY! AGH! It's been way over a month. Finally decided to finish this chapter up, it's been sitting, half done, for a while. Poor chapter. And it's not even that I've been busy, I just haven't felt like writing. Every day, I told myself that I needed to write, but then just procrastinated. But whatever, here we go! (I apologize in advance for all of the babble)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Delaney cleared his throat, glancing downwards towards his notes that lay on the table. He was still a bit startled from the Doctor's attack, but he felt his heart starting to slow down. Reading over the sheet of paper in his hand, he looked back to the expectant faces of the Torchwood agents.

"Well, since I've only had one session with the patient, I can't give a proper diagnosis. But, I can tell you what it looks like he has." Pausing for a moment, Delaney looked back to his notes before starting again.

"Doctor Jones, it seems that your initial thoughts were right. He meets the DSM-III-R criteria for having a sadistic personality disorder, or SPD. I was able to catagorize him into a certain subtype of SPD, called the tyrannical sadist. He appears to relish in the act of menacing and brutalizing others. He gains a special feeling of satisfaction from people cowering and submitting to him. He uses violence to inspire terror and intimidation.

"Next would be psychopathy. I used the Psychopathy Checklist-Revised, or PCL-R, to help me diagnose this. In the Factor 1, Facet 1, he meets three of the four items. In Factor 1, Facet 2, he meets four out of four of the items. In Factor 2, Facet 1, he meets three out of the five items. And in Factor 2, Facet 2, he meets three out of five of the items. I would like to elaborate more to confirm this, but I believe that he does have this disorder.

"As for having passive-behavior, there was definitely some of the symptoms there, but not nearly enough to be suffering from it.

"I also believe that your friend is suffering from borderline personality disorder, or BPD. To keep it simple, I was able to sort him into both of the BPD subtypes, F60.30 Impulsive type and F60.31 Borderline type. Basically, his symptoms include a marked tendency to act unexpectedly and without consideration of the consequences, a tendency to engage in quarrelsome behavior and to have conflicts with others, especially when his impulsive acts are thwarted or criticized, and lastly, a liability to outbursts of anger or violence, with inability to control the resulting behavioral explosions. Those file him into the F60.30 Impulsive type. Some other symptoms are recurrent threats or acts of self-harm, having chronic feelings of emptiness, and demonstrating impulsive behavior, like substance abuse. This catagorized him into the F60.31 Borderline type.

"One last disorder that might be a possibility is dissociative identity disorder. This is where the patient is controlled by two or more distinct identities or personalitites. I believe that the Doctor has two different personalities, and a possible third. The two definite ones would be what I would call his 'good' and 'bad' sides. His 'good' side is the personality that comes out when he is calm, not provoked or startled. The 'bad' side is extremely violent and manipulative, stopping at nothing to get what it wants. The third one is a possibility that I have no fully looked into yet. It is the 'neutral' side of him, the one in between the good and bad."

Delaney finally stopped, leaning back in his chair and taking a deep breath. The team all glanced at each other, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, there was a slight groan from the floor. Their heads whipped around to see Rose, with the Doctor's head still in her lap, shushing and trying to calm him. She looked up to meet their eyes.

"He's starting to wake up. I think we should get him back to the medbay." She told them, looking back down.

Jack, Ianto, and Mickey took up the job of moving the Time Lord back to his place. Once they got to the table that had been serving as the Doctor's bed, they cuffed him just in case. Rose followed them, sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking the Doctor's hand.

The trio went back to the main Hub, where the other agents were bidding farewell to Delaney. Jack walked over and clapped Delaney on the shoulder, giving a greatful smile to the man.

"Thanks a lot for your help, Dr. Delaney." Jack said. Delaney gave a small smile to the Captain.

"My pleasure. Though, if you don't mind, I'd like to come back in a few days for another session with the Doctor." Delaney stated.

Jack nodded. "That would be nice. I'll see you in a few days, then."

"Indeed." Delaney then walked straight out of the Hub without looking back.

* * *

In the medbay, the Doctor slowly awoke.

He immediately registered a warm sensation near his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw Rose sitting next to him, holding his hand. She was staring down at the floor, deep in thought. Not knowing what else to do, he gently squeezed her hand, alerting her that he was awake. Her head snapped around to look at him, and she jumped off the bed to stand by his head.

"How do you feel?" She asked him, placing a hand on his forehead. He frowned and swatted it away.

"Fine." He grumbled, trying to sit up, but finding that he was, once again, handcuffed to the bed. He looked up at Rose. "Uncuff me, please."

"Sorry, I can't. Not until Martha clears you."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Just because." Rose answered, watching him for a few more seconds. She then turned and began walking away. "I'll go get Martha." She exited the room, leaving the Doctor alone.

He looked down at the cuffs, yanking at them weakly a few times. Glancing up to make sure Rose had not returned yet, he began to free himself. He wrapped his left hand around the middle chain of the cuffs on that wrist and pulled as hard as he could. The chain broke after a few moments of pressure, scattering pieces every where. Quickly repeating the process with the other side, the Doctor tore off the remnants of the cuffs from around his wrists and from the bed. He disposed of them in a nearby trash bin.

The Doctor went back over to the bed and laid back on it, folding his hands behind his head in a makeshift pillow. He heard footsteps approaching, accompanied by voices. He watched as Rose, Martha, and Jack entered the room, their eyes trained on him. Three pairs of eyebrows shot up as they found the Doctor had once again made the handcuffs disappear.

The Time Lord just gave a charming smile and winked at them.

* * *

**Ugh. Terrible chapter, I apologize. But the Doctor has inhuman strength, obviously. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, I'll try to update soon. Ugh.**

**Oh, and I was asked for my tumblr URL. It is:**

** insane-**

**inner-**

**ramblings.**

**tumblr.**

**com**

**Take out all of the line breaks, of course.**

**-The Linn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, my lovely readers, I'M SORRY PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME. Sorry. Keeping this A.N. short 'cause I want this chapter over with.**

**But before we start, I'd like to address something that's been really bugging me. I feel like I've been writing Jack very, VERY, out of character. Example, he hasn't flirted once. I'm going to try and make him flirt more, but let's just say he realized how serious this situation is and is knocking off his antics for a bit. Mkay? **

**Glad we've reached this agreement, non-existent people reading this story. Seriously, WHERE ARE YOU ALL COMING FROM?!**

**(PS: My ear is bleeding. Instead of seeking medical attention, I continue to write. You're welcome.)**

* * *

Jack scowled, stalking over to the Doctor with Rose and Martha trailing behind him.

"How do you keep getting out?" He demanded. The Doctor shrugged and shot him a charming grin. Jack's fists tightened, before he stepped back to allowed Martha to move forward next to the Doctor.

Martha wordlessly began checking the Doctor for any side effects that the drug might have brought on, but finding none. Everyone was silent throughout the check-up, even the Doctor, surprisingly.

After a few minutes, Martha drew back. She gave the Doctor a small smile.

"Everything seems to be alright." She announced. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to re-bandage your stomach wound."

The Doctor looked confused for a moment, before glancing down towards his abdomen.

"Ah, almost forgot about that." He stated, staring at the bandages.

Martha moved over to a nearby cupboard, opening it and retrieving a roll of gauze and some medical tape. She walked back over to the Doctor's side, setting the supplies down. Martha gently took off the old bandages, checking that the burn was healing correctly. It had cleared up, looking much healthier than the last time they'd seen it. Martha gave a nod, before re-wrapping the wound.

"Alright, clean bill of health for you." She put her supplies away, before flashing a small smile and exiting the room.

"So," Jack turned to the Doctor. "What to do with you."

"What to do with me?" The Doctor's brow furrowed. "You won't be doing anything. I'll be leaving as soon as I can. Ideally, in a few minutes." He pushed himself up off the bed, reaching over to grab his shirt. Jack moved forward, placing a hand in the middle of the Doctor's chest and pushing him back down onto the bed. Hard. The Doctor slammed down onto it, and, after a moment, his eyes focused on Jack. The man is question kept his hand planted firmly on the Time Lord's chest, pressing down with a steady pressure.

Rose watched this unfold, not quite sure what was happening. "Jack?" She called to him. "What are you doing?"

Jack kept staring at the Doctor, not breaking his gaze. "The Doctor won't be going anywhere."

The Doctor barked out a laugh, shaking his head back and forth.

"I'll leave whenever I like. Right now seems good."

And before Jack could blink, the Doctor had reared an arm back and punched him squarely on the nose. Jack stumbled back, grabbing his nose, which was now steadily leaking blood, in pain.

"You bastard!" He yelled through his fingers, before launching himself towards the Doctor. Jack tackled him off the side of the bed, and they tumbled onto the floor. The two began viciously clawing and kicking and punching each other.

Rose rushed forward and tried to separate them, but got no where because each time she got close one of them almost accidentally hit her.

In their struggle, the Doctor managed to get Jack pinned to the ground. The Time Lord straddled the Immortal and proceeded to bash his fist into the other man's face repeatedly. Jack's skull slammed against the hard concrete, and puddle of blood began to form around his head.

"What is going on in here?" A voice said from the doorway. Rose looked up and saw Martha, Mickey, and Gwen standing there, eyes wide.

"Help me!" Rose yelled, still attempting to separate Jack and the Doctor. She noticed that Jack's eyes had slipped shut, so he was either unconscious or dead. Either option worked.

The trio quickly moved across the room. Martha had a vial of the Doctor's sedative in her hand, with a syringe in the other. Mickey and Gwen moved towards the Doctor cautiously, and, at the right moment, each seized one of his arms. The Doctor screamed something incoherent, fighting against the Torchwood agents' strong grip. Martha rushed forward, jabbing the syringe into one of the bulging veins of the Doctor's neck.

Unlike last time, where he had began to slip unconscious immediately, the Doctor kept fighting. He kept trying to hit Mickey and Gwen, but it was obvious that his movements were more sluggish. They kept a firm hold on his arms as he slowed down, head starting to droop. It took two minutes for the Doctor to finally go unconscious.

Mickey and Gwen carefully moved the Doctor over to his bed, laying him down on it carefully. Rose was over sitting on the ground next to Jack, checking his pulse. She felt none. Dead, then.

She stood up and walked over to Martha. "It took a lot longer to knock him out this time." Rose stated. Martha nodded.

"Yeah. He's already building an immunity to it. Damn Time Lord biology. I'll have to keep adding more strength and a bigger dose each time we use it, then. Which hopefully won't be to often." Martha explained.

"We need to get him restrained again." Mickey said. "And handcuffs won't hold him, so what will?"

"Remember those energy cuffs we picked up last month?" Gwen spoke up. "We could try those."

"Good idea. I'll go find 'em." Mickey agreed, exiting the room. Martha turned to Rose.

"What did Jack say that it was bad enough to make the Doctor kill him?" She asked. Rose sighed.

"The Doctor said that he was ready to leave, but when he got up, Jack pushed him back down on the bed. The Doctor punched him, and they started fighting." There was a gasp behind them, and they turned to see Jack sitting up. He was scowling.

"Welcome back." Gwen called over to him.

"He killed me. Again!" Jack stood up, still scowling, and made his way over to the others. "Why isn't he restrained?"

"Mickey's getting to energy cuffs." Martha told him. Almost on cue, Mickey entered the room, energy cuffs in hand. He walked over to the Doctor and moved the Time Lord's hands behind his back. He snapped the cuffs into place around each wrist. The cuffs were glowing bright, as they were supposed to, keeping the Doctor tightly restrained.

"We need to keep him monitored with more people." Jack stated, obviously still angry. The others sighed, knowing he could hold a grudge. Even against the Doctor.

* * *

**Terrible ending, I know. I just want to get this done. And I actually have an idea to where this is going! Woo! But still, please send ideas you have. I'm honestly winging this.**

**I'll try to update soon, but obligations will be starting soon so i'll have even less time to squeeze things in. I'm sorry. Really. I'm trying.**

**-The Linn**


End file.
